7 in 1
by Tchanchan
Summary: Menceritakan kisah cinta anak sekolah menengah. ( tidak bisa ringkasan )
**7 in 1**

 **Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : Shounen-ai, abal**

 **Pair: GOM+KagaKuro x Riko Aida**

 **Genre: Friendship, romance**

 **Nilai: T**

 **Bab 1**

Perkenalkan namaku Aida Riko umur 17 tahun bersekolah di SMA Teiko dan menduduki kelas 2, yang artinya umur sudah tidak remaja lagi. Orang bilang masa-masa sekolah menengah atas itu menyenangkan contohnya saja anak wanita yang berdandan modis ala selebriti luar, para pria yang berebut satu orang wanita. Geez, menurutku itu hal konyol nyatanya saja aku tidak merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta, secara pribadi cinta itu abstrak tidak jelas arah dan tujuannya. Oh, iya aku lupa di SMA aku menjabat sebagai wakil ke-3 ketua osis maklumlah sekolah ternama dan mementingkan sebuah kemenangan dalam sebuah bidang jadi harus membutuhkan banyak-banyak pengurus osis, selain osis aku juga bisa dibilang pelatih basket pria disekolah ini. Kalian tidak percayakan jika pelatih basket adalah seorang wanita? Sama saja denganku aku pun juga tidak percaya,tee-hee. Baiklah perkenalannya cukup sekian, sekarang aku sudah siap menuju sekolah dimana hari-hari mulai sibuk.

Perjalanan dari rumah kesekolah tidak terlalu jauh hanya 15 menit, bagi orang lain itu waktu yang cukup lama namun bagi ku itu sangatlah tidak lama. berjalan kaki itu menyenangkan apa lagi jalan kerumahku banyak sekali ditumbuhi pohon-pohon sakura dan pepohonan lainnya, jalan raya yang tidak terlalu ramai, kafe-kafe yang minimalis, dan sebuah minimarket membuat pemandangan dijalanan ini tidak terlalu mengganggu seperti dikota Tokyo. Waktu terasa cepat akhirnya aku sampai didepan gerbang sekolah "ohayou, pelatih" mendengar sapaan yang secara tiba-tiba seperti itu membuat ku hampir berteriak, tapi untung saja aku tahan sekuat tenaga. "oh, kuroko-kun dan kagami-kun ohayou mo tumben sekali kalian dating pagi-pagi seperti ini? Ada apa?" ya, kuroko-kun dan kagami-kun adalah member dari club basket Teiko. "karena kami bangun terlalu awal maka kami putuskan untuk dating lebih awal, benarkan kuroko?" tanya kagami kepada kuruko yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala. "ohayou, kagamichii,kurokochii, rikochii" saat kami ingin melangkah masuk datang ke-5 member lainnya entah kenapa mereka bisa datang bersamaan seperti itu, biasanya mereka datang dengan sendiri-sendiri. "o-ohayou, kise-kun, aomine-kun, midorima-kun, murasakibara-kun dan Akashi-kun. Eto.. sejak kapan kalian datang bersamaan seperti ini?" aku bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama seperti kuroko dan kagami itu membuatku penasaran. "riko-san kami hanya kebetulan berpapasan dijalan maka kami putuskan untuk menuju sekolah bersama." Jawaban Akashi-kun masuk akal, tidak seperti jawaban kagami-kun yang terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan adik-adik kelas dan sekaligus member club basket, kenapa aku menyebut adik kelas? Karena kami berbeda umur dan beda angkatan kelas. Yang pertama ada **Akashi Sejurou :** dia adalah ketua osis, kapten dan serta penerus tunggal perusahaan Akashi corp yang terkenal itu, dia bisa menjadi kapten sekaligus ketua osis karena bakatnya yang luar biasa sempurna tentu saja aku dengar motto dari keluarga Akashi adalah selalu menang, Akashi-kun pasti sudah dididik begitu keras dari kecil maka dia mempunyai karisma sebagai seorang pemimpin buktinya saja dia bisa mengatur anggota osis, basket dan siswa lainnya disekolah teiko ini, guru-guru serta kepala sekolah sangat mempercayainya. Dia tampan, ramah kadang juga bisa bersikap dingin mungkin ia mempunyai kepribadian ganda tapi entahlah. Banyak sekali wanita yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya, namun para wanita itu tidak berani mengungkapkannya, aku pernah melihat ada seorang wanita yang memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan perasaanya tapi Akashi-kun langsung mengatakan "aku tidak bisa menerimamu" Akashi-kun tahu bahwa wanita itu akan mengungkapkan perasaannya karena Akashi-kun sangat peka. Padahal wanita itu sangat cantik berambut panjang dan pink, dengan ukuran dada C-cup kalau tidak salah nama wanita itu momoi satsuki teman masa kecil aomine-kun.

Yang kedua ada **Midorima Shintarou** **:** menjabat sebagai wakil kapten dan wakil osis nomor-2 , ya dia diatas ku entahlah kenapa aku bisa hanya menjadi yang ketiga padahal aku senpai mereka –sedih-. Tapi aku akui jika midorima-kun ini lebih pintar dariku, karena kemampuan analisis yang bisa tepat seperti Akashi-kun. Dia pria yang dingin ( menurut wanita disekolah) namun menurutku dia tidak dingin hanya saja bersikap jaga image dan pemalu, sebenarnya dia baik, dan ramah walau keanehannya adalah Tsundernya yang tidak bisa ditolong serta kemana-mana membawa benda-benda yang katanya lucky itemnya. Konyol sekali jaman sekarang terlalu percaya dengan ramalan, dia Shooting Guard diclub basket ketepatan menembak tree point bisa dibilang hebat. Seperti Akashi-kun ia juga terkenal dikalangan wanita, tapi yang aku tahu dan pernah dengar bahwa dia menyukai wanita yang lebih tua darinya. Yang ketiga **Murasakibara Atsushi** **:** diosis ia menjabat sebagai seksi konsumsi, jabatan itu cocok dengannya karena tiap hari dimana pun itu ia selalu membawa snack dan meibonya. Dibasket ia posisi sebagai center atau pertahanan, sikapnya yang kekanak-kanakan dan manja sekali terhadapku membuatku seperti mempunyai adik. Ia tidak peduli dengan apapun, wanita yang menyukainya saja hanya dianggap angin lalu saja jahat sekali. Yang ke empat ada **Kuroko Tetsuya:** diosis dia tidak menjabat sebagai apa-apa, dia hanya menjadi pengurus perpustakaan. Kuroko-kun menjadi bayangan dalam basket kehebatannya ada passing, dan kemampuan khususnya adalah quasi emperor eye. Seperti milik Akashi-kun, bedanya milik kuroko melihat teman seTim nya dan Akashi-kun bisa melihat masa depan lawannya. Ia berwajah datar, hampir hawa keberadaannya tidak bisa dirasakan orang lain itu lah yang membuatku bisa terkena serangan jantung.

Yang ke lima ada **Kise Ryouta:** si kuning satu ini sangat berisik suara cemprengnya sampai telinga sakit dan selalu merengek maupun memeluk ku dan kuroko-kun. dia tidak menjabat sebagai apa-apa dibagian osis namun dia member klub basket teiko tekhniknya perfec coppy dimana ia langsung bisa meniru gerakan lawan ataupun kawan secara cepat, pekerjaan dia sebenarnya adalah Model jadi jangan heran banyak sekali fans nya gadis-gadis dari yang muda sampai dengan yang tua namun tidak ada satu pun yang membuat hati kise-kun tertarik. Yah, bisa dibilang hampir sama dengan Akashi-kun maupun Midorima-kun ia menolak gadis-gadis yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Yang ke enam dan ketujuh ada si duo Aho dan Baka yak kalian bisa menebaknya ada si hitam **Aomine Daiki** dan si **Kagami Taiga** mereka dua ace yang handal dalam basket, sama-sama menyukai basket, dan sama mendapat nilai buruk disetiap mata pelajaran. Pokonya mereka mempunyai kemiripan satu sama lain, apa lagi selalu tanding one-on-one mereka berdua tidak akan berhenti jika belum benar-benar kelelahan. Mereka tidak menjabat sebagai apa-apa diosis karena sikap mereka yang selalu amburadul (?) namun bisa diandalkan, jika menjabarkan mereka tidak ada habisnya kalian bisa menilai sendiri nantinya –senyum-. Walaupun mereka si aho dan sib aka masih tetap aja ada wnaita yang menyukainya, tapi karena sikap mereka yang terlalu cuek dan malas mereka tidak menanggapinya.

Nah sekian dulu perkenalannya, jika dilanjutkan cerita ini tidak akan sampai ke intinya. " sebaiknya kita masuk kedalam sekolah dari tadipenjaga sekolah dan guru memperhatikan kita." Aku pun langsung memasuki lingkungan sekolah yang diikuti oleh mereka, lingkungan sekolah kami sangat nyaman kanan dan kiri ditumbuhi bunga-bunga sakura, ada lapangan untuk olahraga seperti sepak bola, lari, basball dan sebagainya. Gedung sekolah yang baru selesai direnovasi memiliki gaya seperti ala eropa megah dan mewah, tentu saja yang bersekolah disini bukanlah siswa-siswi sembarangan, orang tua mereka bekerja diberbagai bidang, politik, ekonomi, pengusaha, pengacara, siswa-siswi disini juga memiliki nilai kepribadian, dan mata pelajaran diatas rata-rata. Banyak sekali siswa yang bunuh diri karena tekanan hebat wajar saja karena sekolah ini memiliki moto selalu menang, jika nilai tidak diatas rata-rata yang ditentukan mereka harus keluar, pendapatku sekolah ini memang keterlaluan tapi harus bagaimana lagi berani masuk sekolah ini maka harus berani menghadapi peraturan yang ada. Tanpa sadar langkah ku terhenti sejenak mengingat-ingat masa lalu saat aku kelas satu dan belum pernah mengenal mereka bertujuh.

 **FlashBack 1 tahun yang lalu**

Saat aku pindah dari kampung halaman ku ke Tokyo karena dipindah tugasnya pekerjaan ayahku mau tidak mau maka aku harus pindah sekolah yang dekat dengan rumah yaitu SMA Teiko. Karena syarat masuk teiko itu harus memiliki nilai kelulusan SMP yang tinggi maka beberapa akan selalu berakhir menyerah, untung saja aku memiliki nilai yang tinggi maka aku mendapatkan kesempatan untuk sekolah di teiko ini. Awal sekolah aku tidak mempunyai teman, namun itu tidak masalah untukku dari kecil aku memang sudah didik untuk mandiri,kuat dan harus bisa apapun. semenjak ayah dan ibu bercerai aku hanya berfikir ' ya sudahlah, itu urusan mereka walau pun aku menghalangi mereka tetap saja pendapatku tidak diterima mereka.'

Jam istirahat pun berbunyi seperti biasa para siswa menuju kekantin ada juga yang memakan bento mereka didalam kelas dengan menggosip kan hal-hal yang menurut ku tidak penting. " lebih baik aku ketaman belakang sekolah saja dikelas sangat berisik." Gumam ku dengan seraya membawa bento dan buku yang aku pinjam dari perpustakaan, sesampainya ditaman belakang seperti biasa hanya beberapa siswa yang duduk disana dengan membaca buku bisa kutebak mereka sama denganku yang tidak tahan dengan kebisingan didalam kelas. taman belakang sekolah teiko sangat nyaman dengan tempat duduk dan meja dengan berbentuk bulat serta kursi yang diletakan seperti restoran bintang 5 namun bahan yang membuat itu dari batu laut serta ada beberapa ukiran ditengah meja, pohon-pohon dan rumput hijau pun membentang indah seperti taman dinegri dongeng, aku memilih duduk dibawah pohon yang berada dipinggir taman disana sangat sepi dan jarang ada orang yang kesana, bisa dibilang itu adalah tempat favorit ku jika dalam keadaan apa pun. Saat aku ingin membuka bento tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang lebih tepatnya seorang wanita yang cantik dan sexy, "doumo..eto, bolehkah aku duduk disini" penilaian ku terhadap perempuan itu terhenti reflek aku pun berdiri dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk "ah, silahkan" perempuan itu pun duduk disampingku ya tidak terlalu dekat sih hanya berjarak sekitar 20 cm. " eto, namamu siapa?" tanya ku kepada wanita itu, "namaku nana, Himeko nana. Kau sendiri, siapa namamu" wanita itu tersenyum lembut "oh, nama ku Aida ".

 **-Skip Time-**

Waktu demi waktu tidak terasa sudah menginjak semester ke dua dikelas satu ini, aku dan nana menjadi sahabat baik, kami saling cerita-cerita, tersnyum dan tertawa, dia mengenalkan ku apa itu persahabatan, bagaimana harus menyikapi jika ada seseorang yang tidak menyukai diri kita. Aku dan nana memiliki sikap yang berbanding terbalik, diriku yang tegas terhadap diri sendiri maupun orang lain, dan keras kepala. Sedangkan Nana memiliki sikap dewasa, tenang, sabar dan mengalah membuat para pria menyukainya. Namun persahabatan kita tidak berlangsung lama, tiba-tiba saja nana pingsan saat jam pelajaran sekolah aku yang diberi tahu oleh teman sekelas nana langsung berlari menuju ruang UKS dan melihat nana tertidur disana. Aku mendekatinya yang saat itu hanya ada dokter sedang memeriksanya. "bagaimana keadaan nana dokter, apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya ku pada dokter UKS tersebut, setelah selesai memeriksa nana, dengan pandangan kesedihan dan ragu-ragu. " dokter bagaimana dengannya?" aku berusaha bersikap tenang walau apapun kabar itu, dokter lalu melihatku dan berkata "sebaiknya nana langsung dibawa kerumah sakit, sakitnya tidak main-main bahkan dokter sepertiku akan langsung menyerah."

"dokter,apa maksud mu? Nana sebenarnya sakit apa, dokter jawab aku!" dengan nada tinggi dan air mata yang mengalir entah sejak kapan air mata ini keluar, aku tidak ingin mendengar kabar buruk, aku hanya ingin mendengar kabar baik dan nana sehat itu saja, aku hanya berfikir jika nana hanya merasa kelelahan karena kegiatan yang padat. Dokter hanya menepuk pundakku dan menenangkan aku, aku tidak membutuhkan itu aku hanya ingin jawaban dari dokter.

"nana terkena kanker otak yang sudah memasuki stadium 4, kau harus kuat. Aku akan menghubungi ambulance dan orang tuanya" dokter pun berlalu begitu saja, entah kenapa kaki ku sangat lemas, dan tidak bisa ku tahan lebih lama lagi. Tangisan ini aku harus berusaha menahannya agar tidak terlalu deras. Jika diingat saat aku kerumah nana aku melihat tempat sampah mini penuh dengan rambut berwarna coklat seperti milik nana tapi saat aku tanya nana hanya mengatakan jika itu milik ibunya, karena ibunya selalu kekamarnya untuk mengajarinya belajar. Aku anggap itu alasan logis walau sebenarnya aku ragu saat itu, tapi ternyata.. ternyata..

"R-riko.." aku pun langsung menyeka air mata ku ini agar tidak terlihat oleh nana, aku pun langsung mendekatinya dengan pura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa. " mou.. nana kau ini kenapa, jangan membuat ku khawatir" aku bersikap marah kepadanya ia hanya tersenyum " maaf..maaf aku membuat mu khawatir. Ne~riko-chan, kau sudah tahu kan penyakit ku sebenarnya, aku hanya tidak ingin membuat mu khawatir".

"jangan ada yang disembunyikan dariku nana, kau kan yang mengatakannya bahwa kita ini sahabat, jadi sahabat harus menceritakan apa pun yang terjadi. Tapi nyatanya kau tidak mengatakannya kepadaku, kau tau didunia ini kau tidak sendiri, jika orang tua mu tidak ingin mendengar keluh kesahmu, kau bisa bersandar denganku. Jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah jangan pernah berpura-pura bahagia" dengan wajah yang tertunduk tanpa sadar air mataku jatuh aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya. Nana adalah orang satu-satunya yang aku percaya, kenapa aku tidak menyadari jika ia menderita. Aku sangat menyesal atas keegoisanku yang selalu menceritakan keluh kesahku kepadanya, aku membenci diriku.

"maafkan aku riko-chan, aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi beban bagimu. Tapi aku sangat bahagia bisa mengenal riko-chan, kau tau riko-chan adalah temanku satu-satunya dari kecil aku tidak memiliki teman. Karena aku juga tidak mempercayai orang begitu saja, tapi..riko-chan berbeda kau bisa menerimaku sebagai teman begitu saja, selalu menolongku dan selalu ada. Itu membuatku senang" aku melihat wajahnya yang pucat, menangis didalam senyuman, membuatku juga bersyukur ternyata tuhan masih memberikan orang baik kepadaku.

Siang pun berganti dengan sore, nana sudah dibawa memakai ambulance dan sedang menuju kerumah sakit. Sebenarnya aku ingin menemaninya namun ada halangan yang membuatku tidak bisa menemaninya, ayahku sakit karena kecelakaan tapi tidak terlalu parah hanya memar-memar kecil saja .

 **-skip waktu-**

Pagi harinya aku sudah bersiap-siap untuk menjenguk nana dirumah sakit, karena hari ini adalah hari libur maka aku bisa bebas kemana saja. aku menata rambut coklat pendekku dengan rapi, _**drrt..drrt..**_ aku melihat nomor yang tercantum dihanphone disana hanya ada nomor baru masuk yang tidak ada dikontak hanphone ku.

" hallo, siapa ini?" tanyaku kepada orang disebrang sana.

" apa benar ini riko aida teman sekolah Himeko nana?" entah kenapa firasatku mulai tidak enak untuk mendengar apa yang akan disampaikan orang disebrang sana.

" i-iya benar saya , ada apa dengan Nana?" aku sampai tidak menanyakan siapa dia, aku hanya tertuju apa yang akan disampaikan.

" saya adalah ayah dari nana, b-bisakah kau…bisakah kau datang kerumah nana sekarang juga?" ayah dari nana, ada apa kenapa ia berbicara seperti orang tergagap."baik, saya akan segera kesana" sudah tidak ada waktu maka aku terus berlari dan berlari, semakin dekat dengan rumah nana semakin kuat perasaan tidak nyaman ini. Rumah nana tidak jauh dari rumah ku hanya berbeda blok saja, setelah belok kearah kiri maka kau dapat menemukan rumah nana, sederhana, namu sangat luas.

Sampai dirumah nana aku membeku, iya membeku kakiku terasa lema. Aku berjalan lunglai tanpa memperhatikan orang-orang sekitar, aku memasuki kedalam rumahnya melihat sekeliling berwarna putih bersih namun ada peti unuk orang yang sudah meninggal. "aida-san, kuatkan dirimu, nana sudah pergi ia pergi dengan senyuman tanpa ada beban sama sekali." Jujur saja aku tidak percaya ini, aku melihat tubuh nana berwarna putih pucat, memakai gaun putih, ia terlihat sangat cantik, iya sangat cantik. Aku ingin sekali menangis entah namun aku akan berusaha menguatkan hati ini, aku tidak boleh mengingkari janji ku kepada nana agar tidak menangisi dirinya jika sudah tidak ada.

 **\- Melewatkan waktu -**

Sudah 3 hari berlalu aku masih tidak percaya jika nana sahabat baikku pergi dan tidak akan kembali lagi, aku berjalan kemeja belajarku yang tidak jauh dari tempat tidurku, letaknya berhadapan diluar jendela, saat ini diluar hujan lebat seperti menangisi kepergiannya. Ya, saat nana pergi hujan pun ikut turun. Ku buka jendela kamar dan membuka kotak dari nana teruntukku, waktu dipemakan ayahnya memberikan ini untukku, sebelum nana pergi ia menulis sebuah surat, surat yang berisi beberapa lembar kertas.

 _20 xxxx Januari_

 _Untuk sahabat ku tersayang riko-chan.._

 _Hello apa kabar riko-chan apa kau baik-baik saja, aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja karena riko-chan yang ku kenal sangat kuat dan tegas, berbeda sekali denganku. Aku senang sekali bisa berteman denganmu, aku selalu melihatmu sendirian saat disekolah maupun pulang sekolah, aku ingin berkenalan denganmu aku hanya malu dan takut nanti kau akan tidak menerimaku sebagai temanmu, aku mendengar dari teman-teman jika kau sangat pemarah dan tidak mempercayai orang lain. Tapi menurutku kau melakukan itu pasti ada alasannya kan riko-chan?. Setelah memberanikan diri untuk berkenalan denganmu, firasatku mengatakan kau tidak seperti orang lain bilang, kau sangat baik, baik sekali.. tuhan masih bisa memberikan aku semangat hidup melalui dirimu, kau mengajariku bagaimana bertahan hidup dan selalu tidak harus patah semengat. Itulah yang membuat ku bertahan walau hanya setengah tahun, terima kasih riko-chan.. terima kasih sudah ingin berteman dengan ku saat terakhir sewaktu kita di UKS, aku sudah menceritakan kepadamu semua jadi aku tidak ada beban sama sekali._

 _Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu menangis waktu itu.. maafkan aku sudah membuat mu khawatir, tapi bisa kah kau berjanji denganku. Kau harus bisa bertahan dan menjadi dirimu yang dulu setelah aku pergi dari dunia ini, jadilah aida riko yang tegas,kuat dan mandiri. Jangan menjadi sebaliknya, janji ya..tenang saja aku akan selalu ada disampingmu, ikatan kita tidak terpisah. Aku yakin sangat yakin kau akan mendapatkan teman-teman yang baik dan bisa dipercaya, yang mencitaimu dan menyayangi mu seperti aku menyayangimu._

 _Ini aku akan memberikan foto kita saat tersenyum bersama coba lihat, kita sangat bahagiakan kau juga akan seperti itu kepada teman mu kelak kalian akan tersenyum seperti ini._

( sebuah foto )

Aku menangis, iya menangis sejadi-jadinya aku akan melampiaskan kemarahanku, kesedihanku bersama hujan ini. Nana terima kasih, terima kasih, aku janji tidak akan menangis lagi, aku percaya dengan perkataanmu. Sayonara Himeko Nana..

 **Flashback End**

"riko-san, kenapa kau menangis.b-bukan berarti aku ?!" pertanyaan midorima-kun menyadariku dari lamunan dan cerita masa lalu. Yang membuatku tanpa sadar menangis. Oh sial kenapa aku harus menangis saat ini,aku tidak akan menangis lagi.

"riko-chii kenapa kau menangis,ssu!?"

"riko-chin, kenapa kau kau sakit?!"

"pelatih, siapa yang membuat mu menangis apa si hijau ini.?!"

"a-apa yang kau katakana kagami, aku tidak melakukan apapun,nodayo."

"aida-san, jika kau tidak enak badan aku akan mengantarmu ke UKS." Dengan mendengar Akashi-kun mengatakan hal seperti itu semuanya menatap Akashi-kun denan pandangan aneh, entahlah pandangan apa itu. tapi benar apa yang nana katakana, aku mendapatkan teman-teman yang bisa kupercaya. "sudah-sudah hentikan perdebatan kalian. Aku tidak sakit dan tidak apa-apa, terima kasih kalian sudah mengkhawatirkanku" aku tersenyum ya tersenyum tulus untuk mereka. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka sebagai teman dan juga adik. "are..kenapa kalian diam mematung seperti itu?" mereka hanya menatapku entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, "t-tidak baru kali ini kami melihat aida-san tersenyum tulus seperti itu." ucap Akashi-kun dengan nada yang ditenangkan, "benarkah,ah. Kita sudah terlalu lama berdiri disini, siapa yang akan dahulu sampai kedepan pintu sekolah akan menjadi pemenangnya" aku langsung berlari mendahului mereka, mereka seperti tidak ingin kalah satu sama lain, suara cempreng kise-kun, suara malas murasakibara-kun dan lainnya, iya kami berlari dengan senyuman dan canda tawa. Nana, kali ini aku benar-benar senang. Terima kasih..

 _ **Bersambung ….**_

 _ **Chapter selanjutnya akan aku usahakan minggu depan.. mohon reviewnya mina-san~~**_

 _ **Maaf jika ada kekurangan, maklum masih newbie :p**_

" _**L-Chan"**_


End file.
